Empty
by Welshy84
Summary: I hate writing summaries :
1. Default Chapter

Note: this has been circling in my head for the last year now. I've finally decided to write it down, its not something i usually write. but I hope its ok.   
  
Note 2: it contains material of rape. if these bother you, its best you don't read   
  
She followed him, as he walked into the house. His whole body was tight. She wanted to talk to him, say something. But she knew he wouldn't respond, that was the problem. Ever since the heist, he hardly ever spoke. He only did, when he was talking to customers or shouting at one of the guys. Or just shouting, at anything. And now, as she watched him slump on the sofa, his eyes slowly closing. It was as if she was watching him fade away. Disappearing into himself. He blamed himself for everything that happened. She had admit though, she blamed him too. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she did. Everyone warned him, but he wouldn't listen. But what about her? all he had to do was mention Mexico, and she was straight in the car. And it ended up with her in hospital, with dodge rips. V being smashed apart, he lost his arm. And then there was Jesse, he lost his life. And that was destroying Dom the most.  
  
Later that night, she slowly pulled her body upstairs. Not bothering to try and get him to come to bed. She was tired of doing it. He would just sit there, like he would every night. Staring into thin air. She could slowly see his life fading away in his eyes. He was destroying himself. And she didn't want to watch. Before she did anything though, she dragged herself into the shower. And as the water slide down her body, she could feel the pain rip her apart. But she held the tears back, instead she held her hands to her chest and tightly closed her eyes. Letting the sprays of the shower wash away the pain and the hurt. She knew how he felt, because she felt it as well. She could have done something. Could have tried, maybe he wouldn't be like this now. Maybe the whole team would still be here now.  
  
Half an hour later, she finally pulled her body out of the bottom of the bath. And headed into the room, before switching off the shower and rapping a towel around herself. She turned off all the lights, and she slumped onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling. After a while though, she got changed into a pair of grey shorts and one of his wife beaters. Before crawling under the white crisp sheets. She rapped it around her body, pressing the side of her head firmly against the pillow. Trying to breath, trying to get rid of the ache in her chest. Trying to feel something other than the pain that was in bedded in her body. But nothing worked, everything felt like daggers ripping through her. And then as she heard the bedroom door, slowly swing open. She didn't bother turning around, because she knew it was him. With that one act she thought it everything was going to be ok again. He never came upstairs, he stayed down there. Never moved from down there. And now he was up here, in their room.She felt it, as his body fall next to her's.  
  
His arm slowly flopped over her. And with it, something inside of her was screaming. Something felt wrong, and she didn't know why. This was Dom. Her boyfriend, her lover. But as he pulled her closer to him, she felt like she was suffocating. The pain was dragging her down again, and she felt like she was drowning. And as he crawled on top of her. Letty felt like she hit rock bottom. She looked into his eyes, as he slowly destroyed her body. And she saw nothing. He was completely empty. And with this one act, so was she. 


	2. chapter 2 of 3

Brian walked into the house. The place was full of silence. He remembered when the guys first welcomed him back. It was full of noise. He walked into the kitchen and get a drink out of the fridge. When he suddenly heard a whimpering sound, he knew it wasn't Mia. She was visiting Jesse with Vince and Leon. And it couldn't be Letty. She just didn't seem to be the type. But as he walked upstairs, trying to found out where the sound the was coming from. He felt sick to his stomach, the smell of blood was echoing off the walls. He'd been in this situation too many times when he was a cop, that he knew what happened. And that was the worst part. He slowly opened the door, and pushed his head into the room. And there was Letty, sitting by the bed. With the sheet rapped around her, and she was staring into space. As she tightly held on to the sheets. She looked motionless, as she sit there. Not even moving. And then there was Dom. Lying on the bed. Brian didn't even know if he was a wake or not. But that was the least of his concerns.  
  
"Letty?"  
  
He whispered, as he kneeled beside her.Softly touching her shoulder. Which made her jump. He backed away a little. He quickly slipped into cop mode.  
  
'Its me Brian."  
  
He said quietly. As she just stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
"Am going to get you out of here ok?"  
  
She just nodded her head, weakly. As he softly picked her up. And carried her down her downstairs. Brian couldn't believe this. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen. But he'd been in this position so many times, had to go to so many homes. He knew something like this could happen.  
  
He went to put her down on, one of the chairs. But stopped when Letty started clinging to him.  
  
"Don't leave me here."  
  
She whispered with fear. As she tightly rapped her arms around his neck. And with that he took her to his place.  
  
Two days later, everyone knew what happened. But no one came over. They didn't want to see what she looked like, how she was. If they didn't see it with their own eyes, they didn't have to believe it. So Brian was left looking after her. He was there, when she had her first nightmare. Comforted her, when she went to the doctors.   
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
She asked one day. When he was making her a drink. He didn't answer straight away, because he didn't really have an answer. But when he looked at her. The hardness faded away, and what was left was a vunerable woman.   
  
"Because I couldn't leave you there."  
  
He finally answered, as he sat next to her. Letting her lean her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Its going to be ok."  
  
She just nodded her head. 


	3. chapter 3 of 3

Note: this contains, matters of suicide. if these bothers you its best you don't read  
  
Five months, Letty was still at Brian's. Dom was still locked in the room, and wouldn't let anyone near him. He was there, lying on the bed. Staring at nothing. He didn't even have to close his eyes, to see her. She looked so afraid, and it was because of him. She was there through everything. And he never wanted to hurt her, and he did. In the worst way possible.   
  
He slowly stood up, and everything hit him at once. The pain, the guilt, Letty. He felt like he was drowning. Then it all faded away and he felt nothing. Empty. Dom ran his hands over his face. Stroking the hair, that was covering his face. He went into the bathroom, and ran his hands under the taps. Then he slowly shaved the hair that was covering his scalp and face. He didn't even notice or feel the blood that was trickling from the nicks. As he ruftfully ran the razer over his skin. And when he was finished he didn't even bother washing the soap of his face. He just looked in the mirror. He changed so much, lost so much weight. He looked pathetic, just the way he felt.   
  
And as he went to leave, he could see her. Letty. In the mrror, pounding her fists against his chest. Before she just lay there. And she had the same look in her eyes as he did. They were empty. And it was because of him. And as he saw himself slowly crawl off her. He smashed the mirror. Glass went everywhere. And then he left.  
  
The first time in months he went downstairs. Everything looked so clean and fresh. But the feel of Letty's presence was gone. He walked into the kitchen and saw Mia and Vince talking.  
  
"I don't know whether to see her or not. I want to, but I feel like somethings happening between them. I mean I haven't seen him, since he took her to his place."  
  
He listened to Mia. She sounded so small, so scared. And he could hear a hint of jealousy. He just stood there though. Dom didn't feel the brotherly instincts kick in, as usual he felt nothing. So instead he watched as Vince rapped an arm around her, and pulled her in close.  
  
"Hon, you know there's nothing going on between Brian and Lett. She wouldn't do that to you."  
  
He whispered to her. But Dom heard something else. His known V for so long, he knew when he was lying.   
  
Dom knew where he was going. He was going to Brian's. He didn't take his car though, he walked. His legs ached, and his feet begged him to sit down for a while. But he kept on walking. Jesse's voice was circling through him.  
  
"Am so scared right now."  
  
The kid, whimpered. And five minutes later, he was gone. The Tran's shot him. If he didn't go after them, if he only stayed there and phoned the hospital. If he wasn't thinking with his ego. Maybe he would still be here. And then there was V, everyone protested against the heists. He didn't listen though. All he could see was the money. Suddenly he could here the squeal of tires, as he saw V slam against the side of the truck. His whole arm rapped in wire. He tried to help him, tried to do something. But Vince ended up getting shot in the leg.   
  
"Letty?"  
  
His voice screamed in his mind. The bastard smashed into her car. Sending her car flipping. He didn't do anything though, he went after Vince. He didn't bother checking on her. He got Leon to do that instead. And then when he finally saw her, lying in to back of the car. She looked so beaten.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Everything slowly faded away though, when his body stopped. And he was standing in front of Brian's. His whole body was frozen. He couldn't move. He could see them though. By the window. She was cradled in his arms. Dom slowly dragged his body to the door, and he slowly tapped his knuckles on the wood. Waiting.   
  
"Be right there."  
  
He heard her voice call. Still the same. But the hardness was gone. And when she finally opened the door, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. She was beautiful, it was if he was seeing her for the first time. But he was knocked back, as he saw the smile slowly leave her face. Instantly replaced with anger.  
  
"Leave."  
  
She barked harshly. As she went to close the door. But he stopped her.   
  
He tried to talk, tried to say something to her. But nothing would come out. He just stood there, using his eyes to plead with her. But she kept telling him to leave. Suddenly he got tired, he didn't want to hear her scream. Got tired of her voice, and he lunged for her and as he did. She screamed.  
  
"BRIAN!"  
  
With that, Brian was there instantly.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He bellowed, as He pushed Letty behind him. Trying to protect her.  
  
"Leave Dom, Don't start any trouble."  
  
And then the door was closed in his face. And he was left standing there. And he didn't feel anything. His life was over. He dragged his body back to his house. Mia and Vince was gone. And he got a bottle of vodka out of the fridge, before taking Vince's tablets from the cabinet. And then he slumped on the kitchen table. Pouring all the medication on the table. Lining them up. And as he did, he thought about them. His family. And everything he did, to them. He was supposed to protect them, look after them. And he ended up doing the most damage. And with every thought, he went back to Letty. The one person who stayed in his life. The one who loved him, competely. And he destroyed her, and she did the one thing she had to do. She left. And now he was here, on his own.  
  
He softly pressed the bottle against his lips. Ignoring the demons that was screaming inside of him. The pain that finally surfaced. He ignored it, Dom was so used to doing it. He finally had enough. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with his papi, his mom and Jesse. He was just tired, of feeling empty. Of carrying everything on his shoulder. And as every bad thing, every bad act that he committed. Dom pushed a tablet in his mouth and took a swig of alochol. The more he took, the more the pain faded away. His whole body felt light, he felt free. He Slowly pressed his head on the table, and waited for it all to end. And as his life slowly faded away, a smile slowly formed. As the sounds of his heart beat, slowly faded away. 


End file.
